bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Tomomi
Yuriko Tomomi (朋美百合子 Tomomi Yuriko) is the Plus of a Quincy. She was one of the Quincy killed over 200 years ago in the Quincy Massacre. Despite having had a Konso performed on her, she is later found in the World of the Living. She works with Entenryū in the Green Dragon Shop in Yasuraka Town. Appearance Yuriko, as many have described her, is a cute girl seemingly in her early teens, being of average height and has a decent figure, possessing brown eyes and wearing glasses. She has neck-length brown hair, which is kept slightly messy, with a fringe that has a group of hair falling down her nose, and two bangs at the side. Her casual attire consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, over a long-sleeved green sweater shirt, and a blue jeans and joggers, but she has an excessively large wardrobe. Entenryū treats her like a daughter. Personality Yuriko is the direct opposite of Entenryū. She ie warm, open, and kind, easy to get along with. She states that, being already dead, world events hardly concern her anymore. She gives a specific example, saying a world-wide dictator could come into power, and she'd brush it off easily. Yuriko does not do well with jokes, taking everything anyone says literally, showing he has as much sense of humor as her "father". While being kind to anyone, Yuriko is shown to become noticeably cold when a boy hits on her, prompting recurring male customers who have done this before to watch themselves around her. She is solely interested in girls, but, being dead, never actually tries to find someone, despite Entenryū's encouragement. Having involved in the Quincy Massacre, being one of the Quincies that was killed in the battle, she is rather reluctant to use her Quincy powers, as she doesn't want to have the Soul Society send someone after her again, but she is possible one of the more skilled Quincy, and will use her powers if she has to save herself or someone. History Not much is known about Yuriko's history, aside from the fact that she was a Quincy during the time of the mass Quincy extermination. She has admitted to being a Plus as of the current timeline, though how she has a body is unknown. It is assumed to be the efforts of Entenryū that gave her a body. Equipment Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul")are sword-like weapons used by the Quincy. Yuriko is proficient in every method of their use. Quincy Cross-''' As a Quincy, she carries a Quincy Cross with which to focus her bow. Hers takes the shape of a star ( ۞). '''Quincy Bow - As a Quincy, Yuriko utilizes a bow and arrow as her main weapon. The bow is generated from her Quincy cross and comprised of spiritual energy. *'Yōshun' (鷹隼 Hawk and Falcon): The bow generated by her Quincy Cross. The bow itself maintains the normal shape of a bow, but, like Uryuū's Kojaku and Ginrei Kojaku, it is made of pure reishi. Extending from the basic bow form are three overlapping circles and two bow limbs which branch out. Each limb ends pointed, much like an arrow. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Yuriko as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Enhanced Strength: For a human, and for a Quincy, Yuriko has a surprising amount of strength, shocking many who witness it, even Entenryū himself. She is capable of breaking shockilingly solid objects. She can even lift heavy, solid concrete poles. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Yuriko, while initially being unskilled in this area, Entenryū trained her enough that she can combat most opponents barehanded. Her style is uses direct, precise attacks, and she often aims for areas on the body which knock the opponent unconcious. With her great strength, winding them with a simple punch is possible. Enhanced Durability: As a Quincy, Yuriko is able to take damage much better than normal Humans. Due to being technically "dead", she is able to take even more damage than an ordinary Quincy. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Yuriko is technically Human. Due to her high level of spirit energy, she is able to see Hollows and Spirits and can also feel Spiritual Pressure from long distances. She is able to see Spirit Ribbons. High Spiritual Power: Techniques Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step") Yuriko is highly skilled in the use of the technique, mastering it centuries before the current timeline. Gintō Expert (銀筒, Silver tubes): Yuriko is skilled in the use of Gintō, the Quincy equivalent to Shinigami Kidō. She seems to be able to use her own energy instead of the tubes themselves, showing her skill in this form of Quincy combat. Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): A powerful technique used by the Quincy. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Yuriko's left shoulder, much like when a Quincy uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil. With this technique she fires a volley arrows at a single target. Gallery Yuriko_date.jpg|Yuriko on a date